¿La amistad supera a las palabras?
by YumeKuroneko
Summary: Una situación que los lleva al desentendimiento. Los actos de Natsu, las palabras de Lucy, hace que se lastimen mutuamente. ¡El orgullo podría matar la relación! ¿Una extraña misión para rescatar el amor y a una ciudad en ruinas podría ser su salvación? Un extraño futuro visto en sus ojos... (NaLu, Jerza,Gruvia, GaLe y muchas sorpresas más) 'Perdóname Lucy, no debí dejarte ir...'
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna~san!

Aquí vengo yo, Yume-san(?) (nueva en Fanfiction) con un Fanfic que planeé desde este año, y que llevo publicando hace algún tiempo en Forosdz. No sabía como publicarlo aquí a pesar de que seguí tutoriales T_T por eso le doy gracias a mi querida sistah Lya-chan que me ayudó a publicarlo aqui, espero tener muchos seguidores ya que por el momento lo subiré semanalmente*-*

PD: notas del autor. 

-La versión que escribo en Forosdz es la original, aqui está algo editada pero obviamente sigue el ritmo de la historia.

-Los dialogos irán en **negrita;** los pensamientos de los personajes y recuerdos del pasado irán en _cursiva_

_***Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y no mía, si lo fuera, ya hubiera hecho que Natsu y Lucy tuvieran 3 hijos y un pony...okno.(?)**_

_**Por último...disfruten este fic!**_

**Capítulo 1: El enredo.**

**E**ra un día cualquiera en el Famoso gremio Fairy Tail. El verano no se tardaba en llegar; esto lo indicaban las altas temperaturas que por ahora habían, una ocasión perfecta para ir a las playas... En medio del espíritu alegre y entusiasta de Fairy Tail, una enojada Lucy entró por la puerta del gremio... sus ropas estaban algo quemadas y su cabello estaba desordenado, lo que impresionó a todos puesto que la rubia siempre había sido bastante preocupada por su aspecto, incluso antes de entrar al gremio se hubiera ido a cambiar a casa como normalmente lo hacía. Con una mirada molesta se sentó en frente de Mirajane, quién la miró sorprendida mientras secaba un vaso...

**-Pasa algo, Lucy-san?-** preguntó la albina mirando preocupadamente a la chica.Ésta bufó un poco mientras que ponía sus codos encima de aquella mesita y miraba molestamente hacia la misma

**-¡esque ya es el colmo!- **exclamó molesta la rubia **-Ya debo dos meses de renta, y si no los pago cuanto antes la casera me expulsará del departamento y se lo dará a los turistas que se acercan en estas fechas, y a pesar de que se lo he dicho a Natsu...-**con un impulso golpeó su puño contra la mesa, pero procurando de que no fuera fuerte, parecía realmente molesta...Pues ella no solía comportarse violentamente.

**-¡siempre que ganamos una recompensa tenemos que utilizarla en pagar y enmendar los destrozos...¿que voy a hacer si me expulsan?-**

En esa época del año, casi todos se encontraban realizando misiones por separado, dado que al haber muchos más turistas, habían muchas más misiones que cumplir, tantas que el gremio entero estaba contentísimo ya que las recompensas eran buenas y jamás les faltaba trabajo. Y por sus partes Erza, Wendy y Gray habían partido a hacer misiones en solitario,pero como Lucy había prometido con Natsu ir a todas las misiones juntos, no podía fallarle...

**-¡No seas tan grave, Lucy!-** De la puerta del gremio entró un igual de quemado Natsu, pero él parecía sonriente

**-¡Aye!**-exclamó Happy, quién a diferencia de los dos se encontraba bastante normal.

-**¡¿que no sea tan grave?! ¡aparte de que corro el riesgo de que me expulsen de mi departamento, estoy toda quemada y todo porque te pusiste a jugar con ese líquido extraño que al final resultó ser petróleo!**-dijo la enojada rubia mientras se levantaba del asiento y observaba como Natsu avanzaba por el pasillo hacia ella.

**-menos mal que puedo volar, aye-** dijo Happy quién gracias a eso no había resultado tan quemado.

**-¡podía ser sospechoso! quién sabía si podia ser un veneno o algo así?-** se defendió el Dragon Slayer.

**-¿¡pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor botarlo o destruirlo antes de haber intentado evaporarlo con fuego?!-**

**-Ah... a ese idiota de Natsu jamás se le quitará lo impulsivo-** señaló Cana, apariciendo misteriosamente al lado de Lucy, sosteniendo una botella de alcohol.

-**¡¿y tú cuando apareciste?!-**

**-Ya está bien, Natsu... Cana y Lucy tienen razón; deberías ser menos impulsivo-** señaló Gray quién tambien había llegado de repente

-**o al menos por ahora ya que Lucy lo necesita-** y en cuanto dijo eso, se había desnudado al punto de quedar en ropa interior.

**-¡Tsk! no soy impulsivo, ¡esque esa sustancia me provocaba!-** dijo el pelirrosa, agitando sus brazos.

-**¡¿cómo una sustancia te va a ...?!... em.. a propósito...Gray, vístete-** le dijo Lucy, a lo que el pelinegro se avergonzó, se visitió rapidamente e hizo como que nada pasó.

**-¡Claro que si eres impulsivo! deberías pensar bien antes de hacer las cosas!-** le exclamó la chica, cruzándose de brazos...

**-Lucy, tu más que nadie debería saber que a Natsu no se le dá bien pensar-** dijo Cana mientras que bebía un poco de alcochol.

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-**

**-es la verdad, por favor... ¡necesito pagar la renta y tú no haces más que destrozar las cosas! ¡deja ya de ser tan obstinado!-**

**-¡está bien Lucy! pero no creas que yo soy el único que hace destrozos ¿que hay de tus espíritus?**

**-¿Que mis espírutus qué?-**

**-Sí, Loki hace bastantes destrozos-**

-**¡pero los destrozos que hacen al menos son para bien!-**

**-¿y entonces mis destrozos son para mal?-**

-¡**Pues la mayoría sí!-**finalizó la maga estelar, bastante molesta... ya no era una simple discusión, ya era algo más serio.

**-los enemigos estan en todas partes, Lucy... ¡quién sabe si puede salir un enemigo hasta de tu sombra!-**

**-¡que ejemplo tan absurdo!-**

**-¡¿me estás quieriendo decir que soy absurdo?!-** la rubia estaba colapsada, quizás Natsu no se lo estaba tomando seriamente aún...

**-¡SÍ! HACES DESTROZOS Y POR TU CULPA ME EXPULSARÁN DE MI DEPARTAMENTO!-** todos observaron sorprendidos el gran enfado que reflejaba la maga estelar en su expresión

**-Lucy...-**

**-... TÚ...TÚ HACES QUE CORRAMOS AÚN MÁS PELIGRO, YO...¡YO QUIZÁS YA NO QUIERA SEGUIR SIENDO TU COMPAÑERA DE MISIONES!-**

exclamó, pero cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde... el gremio entero se había detenido a ver con sorpresa a Lucy, pero aún más con decepción...especialmente Natsu, quién bajó su mirada al igual que Happy...

**-No... Natsu, espera... yo...yo no quise decir que...-** intentó decir, no... no era eso lo que había querido decir, fué solo por...

**-¡PUES ESTÁ BIEN! DESDE HOY...¡DESDE HOY YA NUNCA MÁS IREMOS A MISIONES JUNTOS!-** exclamó con fuerza y hasta con algo de odio en sus palabras, comenzó a retirarse lentamente hacia la puerta... Happy miró a Lucy con decepción

**-Aye, Lucy es mala...creí que eras nuestra amiga...-** le dijo, para luego irse cabizbajo junto a su amigo.

**-Yo...yo aún...! Esperen... no...-** Ni la misma Lucy podía creer lo que ella había dicho, y lo que estaba sucendiendo...

**-Hey, entiendo que estuvieras molesta, pero eso fué demasiado para Natsu...-** le mencionó Gray con una mirada seria hacia la rubia, haciéndole sentir aun mas culpable, sin quererlo.

**-Lucy, el sólo trata de...-** Mirajane no terminó de decir su oración, la maga estelar se había ido corriendo de allí...

_¿Qué-que cosa dije? soy una estúpida..._

pensaba, durante el trayecto hacia su casa... corriendo tan rápido como podía... para perderse entre la gente...

*luego de algunos minutos*...

**-Y eso fue lo que sucedió... aye-**

Finalizó Happy, sentado en el bar que atendía Mirajane, explicándoles a los chicos el motivo por el cuál Natsu y Lucy habían discutido.Y esque el Gato azul, a pesar de haberse ido con su dueño cuando Lucy dijo aquello hace un par de horas, éste le pidió que le dejara solo unos momentos, necesitaba pensar, pareciera que aquellas cortas palabras le habian afectado en serio...

**-Una misión a una casa abandonada...Vaya, que curioso-**

dijo Erza quién estaba sentada en frente de Mirajane, no había llegado hace más de 20 minutos al igual que Lissana... por su parte ellas escuchaban atentamente a Happy, al igual que Gray, Cana y Mirajane.

**-entonces dices que debían derrotar a unas especies de espíritus con magia?-** preguntó Cana, por ahora con una sola botella de alcohol.

**-Aye... y resulto que esa casa era antes de un señor que vendía petróleo, de ahí a que natsu encontrara esa botellita, y ahi ocurriera todo...-**

**Flashback**

_(luego de que derrotaran a las supuestas energías Natsu, Lucy y Happy registraron la casa por simple curiosidad)_

**-Natsu:** (revisa unos antiguos muebles, encuentra una botella de poco menos de un litro con un líquido verde oscuro, lo mira con curiosidad)

**-Lucy:** -_qué ves, Natsu?_

**-Natsu:** -_¡oooh mira! que color tan genial (decía mientras que emocionadamente movía la botellita)_

**-Lucy:** _(con algo de temor) pero Natsu...¿qué es...?_

**-Natsu:** _(con una mirada extraña y de alerta) oh, espera, ¡puede ser veneno! ¡puede ser que este líquido sea peligroso!_

-**Lucy:** _Sí, puede ser...pero lo mejor esque lo dejes ahí y..._

**-Natsu:** _(sin escuchar a la rubia esparce el petróleo por el piso, Lucy lo mira sorprendida mientras que éste enciende su mano)_

-**Happy:**_ Esto no me da buena espina,Aye._

**-Lucy:** -_ Esa cosa huele a...espera...¡Natsu que tontería vas a...!_

**-Natsu:** _(sin hacerle caso nuevamente a Lucy, dirige su fuego hacia el petróleo) -¡TE VOY A EVAPORAR, SUSTANCIA DE DUDOSA REPUTACIÓN!-_

**-Lucy:** _(sonido dramático de telenovela) -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**-Natsu:** _(dirige su fuego hacia el petróleo, y automáticamente todo se comienza a quemar)_

**-Lucy:** (_es levantada por Happy, sus ropas ya estaban quemadas) -¡NAAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUU!- (exclamó enojada...)_

** Fin Flashback**

**-...De ahí a que los dos resultaran quemados.. menos mal que Natsu se comió el fuego, si no...-** finalizó el gatito, con una mirada preocupada.

**-Me parece un poco extraño que Lucy se enoje ahora; digo... tengo entendido que ya se conocen hace más de un año y en ese lapso de tiempo, supongo que Natsu ya ha hecho muchas tonterías ...¿porqué se enojó tanto ahora y no antes?-** preguntó Lissana, mientras que ponía las manos en sus caderas.

**-Debe ser porque ella ya debía dos meses de renta, me sorprende que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que ambos no ganan un buen dinero para pagar el alquiler de Lucy-** continuó Gray, quién se había desnudado... otra vez.

**-Sí, es verdad... quizás estalló ahora por eso...-** dijo Erza, tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

**-¡Chicos! esto no puede seguir así...¡Natsu y Lucy no pueden discutir! ¡ellos son nakamas!-** expresó Happy. **-¡Hay que hacer algo!-**

** -¡Aye!- **dijeron casi todos al unísono.

**-Baáh, déjalos...ellos se van a reconciliar, si realmente son amigos-** Expresó Cana, y si antes había tenido solo una botella de alcohol, ahora tenía cinco en su mano.

**-Sí, Esos dos si son amigos, pero son tercos, tímidos y hasta medio orgullosos-** dijo Gray, cruzándose de brazos

**-por lo tanto a Lucy le costará mucho hablar con Natsu y viceversa...-**

**-Gray, vístete-** le dijo Lissana, algo sonrojada al verlo en ropa interior

**-¡Demonios!-**

**-¿entonces deberemos idear un plan?-** preguntó la Pelirroja, terminándose su jugo de naranja.

**-Creo que sí, si no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que ambos vuelvan a hablar nuevamente-** dijo Mirajane, con una mirada preocupada.

**-Bueno, entonces...-** antes de que Gray pudiera terminar su frase, el maestro Makarov irrumpió en el grupo, colocándose encima de la mesa

-**¡Nada de planes por ahora, jovencitos! a tí-** dijo señalando a Gray.

**-A Erza, A Lucy y a Natsu les tengo una misión...-**

**-Abuelo... llegas en el peor momento-** continuó el pelinegro, seguido de la mirada decepcionada de todos

**-está bien maestro... lo escuchamos-** Dijo Erza con una mirada decidida, mientras que Makarov comenzaba a explicarles su cometido.

_(...)_

Mientras tanto, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Lucy había llegado a su cierto, había llorado, y sus ojos algo hinchados la delataban; pero decidió dejar de llorar, y pensar en todo lo que había dicho..

_''-¡PUES BIEN! desde hoy...¡DESDE HOY YA NO SEREMOS MÁS COMPAÑEROS DE MISIONES!-''_

...No dejaba de pensar en esas palabras que un enojado Natsu le había dicho... se sentía culpable, y algo en su pecho dolía, dolía mucho en tan sólopensar que él ya no sería su compañero de misiones, que ya no sería... su amigo.

**- soy una idiota...-** susurró para sí, se encontraba en su cama, abrazada a su almohada que estaba bastante mojada por las lágrimas...De pronto, una extraña Luz apareció a su lado...

**-Hey,no me pidas que soporte por más rato verte llorar, Lucy..-** se trataba de Loki, quién por un rato habia observado a su ama llorar, y eso le había causado mucha tristeza

-**me duele mucho que estés triste...-**

-**Lo siento Loki, esque de verdad... soy una tonta-** dijo, ocultando su rostro bajo la almohada

**-¡Eso no es cierto!- **alegó el espíritu estelar...** -¿porqué lo dices?-**De ahí, Lucy le explicó toda la situación al chico, y la manera en la que ella le había dicho aquellas palabras.. sin pensarlo.

**-Bueno, Lucy...ese fué un duro golpe para Natsu, puesto que él...-** Loki se dió cuenta de que estaba hablando de más, por lo que paró en seco, tosió un poco y continuó.

**-...puesto que él te considera una gran amiga, Aún creo, que después de haberle dicho eso, te considera como tal-**

dijo sentándose al lado de la chica rubia, quién no hacia más que mirar hacia el cobertor de la cama con tristeza, con una mirada fija.

**-¿tú crees? a pesar de que le dije esas palabras? me siento muy arrepentida... yo...bueno... jamás hubiera querido decirle eso, pero esque en ese momento tenía rabia..y...-**el pelinaranjo tomó el mentón de la chica, sonriéndole

**-Pues si no le dices que no quisiste herirlo, dudo que él se lo tome de otra manera, vamos Lucy, tiene que entenderlo...No fué del todo tu culpa-** finalizó, para que la chica también sonriera con algo de esperanza

**-Gracias Loki, trataré de pedirle disculpas...-**la rubia abrazó al chico, haciendo que éste se sonrojara un poco, pero luego se sintió tranquilo y feliz, al haber hecho que la sonrisa de su dueña volviera...

**-¿Quieres ir a un restaurante hoy conmigo en la noche?!-** le dijo.. claro, Loki era un total mujeriego y seguramente no habia invitado unicamente a Lucy.

**-Ay...Loki-** suspiró la rubia, como si eso fuera habitual, separándose del chico, pero sonriendo,y pensando en la manera de acercarse al Dragon Slayer de Fuego para poder pedirle disculpas...

_(...)_

El pelirrosa se encontraba en el bosque de Magnolia, más especificamente sentando en una rama de un enorme y robusto árbol, que parecía tener centenares de años... notábase en su mirada la confusión, la indiferencia y a la vez, la melancolía.

_''-¡YO...YO QUIZÁS YA NO QUIERA SEGUIR SIENDO TU COMPAÑERA DE MISIONES!-''_

esas palabras de la maga estelar hacia él resonaban en su mente, y extrañamente sentía un vacío en el pecho... sentia como si el corazón se le apretáse...

**-¡Natsu-san!-** una conocida voz se escuchó cerca, como si proviniera del cielo... el dragon slayer levantó su mirada.

**-Wendy...-** susurró, y efectivamente ella venía siendo cargada por Charle, habían tenido una misión bastante cerca del bosque, por lo que pasando por ahi notaron a Natsu, pero ambas se preocuparon bastante al verlo tan sólo, y con esa expresión de sentimientos inexplicables. La pequeña Ds fué dejada por Charle al lado de Natsu,y mientras que se sentaba la gatita blanca se paró en las rodillas de la peliazul...

**-Se te vé acomplejado...-** le dijo la exceded, a lo que Natsu bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Natsu-san, ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó la pequeña dragon slayer con preocupación. El pelirrosa se limitó a asentir con su rostro, aún acomplejado por lo recientemente ocurrido. Wendy le miró.-

**-quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, n-no importa cúal sea el problema...yo...bueno... me cuesta un poco decirle, je...pero...yo siempre te he sentido como...como un hermano mayor...por eso eres muy importante...y no me gusta que estés triste...-**

Natsu le sonrió levemente a la pequeña **-Gracias Wendy, tu también eres como una hermanita pequeña para mí...-**Dijo, para luego comenzar a contarle a la peliazul lo que recientemente habia sucedido...


	2. Las clases de disculpa

**_Hi de nuevo minna!~_**

**_Sí, i know, lo subí enseguida *w* jajaj gracias a tod s por sus reviews, son lo que me motiva a seguir publicando la historia, y siento que para ser nueva en esto de los fanfics tuve un buen recibimiento*w*_**

**_ Bueno por el momento, debo aclarar un par de puntos...como ustedes saben Natsu y Lucy en la historia original de por sí son orgullosos y medio arrogantes (Bueno, sólo Natsu LOL) por lo que aquí reforzaré más esas actitudes, pero ya verán porqué 33 todo tendrá su consecuencia._**

**_*Puntos a aclarar:_**

-Diálogos iran en **negrita** y recuerdos del pasado o pensamientos del personaje en _cursiva._

_***Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kub...oh, wait...**_

_**Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro mashima.**_

**_oOooOoOoOoOooOoOOoOOOoOooOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO_**

_**Capítulo 3 : una sospechosa misión ¡las clases de disculpa!**_

**-¡QUÉ CARAJ...! VIEJO ¡¿ESPERAS QUE CUMPLAMOS UNA MISIÓN ASÍ?!-**

Un enojado Gray golpeó la mesa en la que se habían reunido casi todos a escuchar la misión que les explicó Makarov.. pero, lo más extraño era que se podía notar que el mago de hielo estaba notablemente sonrojado.

**-maestro, esto es inaceptable...sabe usted que yo cumpliría cualquier misión que usted me pidiera pero...¡Es demasiado!-**

Erza, al igual que su compañero estaba notablemente sonrojada, de brazos cruzados, negándose rotúndamente a la petición del anciano maestro.

**-Aye, nunca creí que seria una misión tan ''así''-** opinó Happy sentado en la mesa.

**-les toco duro, chicos...-** admitió Cana, quién estaba sentada en la mesa, más especificamente al lado de Happy, ya sin ninguna botella, si no tomando directamente de un barril.

**-Vaya... es una misión bastante embarazosa, pero lo complicado ahora es que Natsu y Lucy están peleados-**dijo Lissana, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

**-¿Que Natsu y Lucy qué?-** preguntó Makarov, con duda y a la vez algo de enojo en su expresión.

-Eso... abuelo, ese par discutieron...- admitió Gray, cruzado de brazos** -¡es una de las razones por las que me rehuso a hacer esta misión!-**

**-¡nada de rehusarse aquí! en el gremio no se debe discutir, pero ya que ambos lo hicieron esta misión es una buena oportunidad para que se reconcilien nuevamente, ¿no?-** finalizó el abuelo mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Erza y Gray se sonrojaron nuevamente.

**-¡pero es demasiado! además Erza y yo somos como hermanos, no podríamos...- **el mago de hielo hizo una pausa, tenía bastante pena, pero se cruzó de brazos e intento aparentar.

-**¿y qué me dicen de los otros dos?-** preguntó Cana.

**-¿QUÉ?! ¿te refieres a Natsu y Lucy?-** preguntó Lissana, que antes de haber preguntado había tomado un poco de agua, pero la escupió toda.

**-Bueno... siempre he notado que algo pasa entre ellos-** dijo Mirajane quién solo había estado escuchando con los brazos apoyados en la mesa.

**-entonces dado ese caso, los dos solos podrían cumplir la misión fácilmente, ¿no había pensado en eso, maestro?-** dijo Erza con una mano en su mentón.

**-Sí, pero aún así tú y Gray deben ir-** dijo sentándose en la mesa.

**-¿y porqué tengo que ir a acompañar a esa bestia come-fuego!?-** exclamó Gray.

**-porque deben haber dos personas más que puedan… ejem…-** dijo Makarov seriamente, pero a la vez con un tono pícaro...Erza y Gray se miraron

**-¡QUE NO HAREMOS ESTA MISIÓN!-** exclamaron al unísono. Era extraño ver a Gray negarse a una misión y a Erza tan exhaltada, y especialmente por esto los chicos temblaban ante la furia inminente de la poderosa Titania.

**-¿y porqué no lo hacen Levy y Gazille? ellos tienen química-**

opinó Mira observando primero a Gazille, quién se encontraba bebiendo cerveza relajadamente en una esquina del gremio, mientras que Levy leía un libro, pero de vez en cuando, le echaba miraditas al Dragon Slayer de hierro, por suerte ninguno de los dos había escuchado lo que la albina había dicho.

**-¡Aye! ¡ellos se gggggggggustan!- **exclamó Happy apoyando la idea de Mirajane.

**-Mmm… lo voy a considerar, después de todo… ah, bueno chicos estaré arreglando unos papeles…-** dijo el anciano mientras que se retiraba de la mesa

**-¡Cana no te tomes mi barril!-**

**-Ah…demasiado tarde...hic- **dijo la Maga de las cartas, tumbada en la mesa con los dos barriles vacíos a sus lados

**–-ay pero que caloooooooooooooooooor!-** exclamó la chica golpeando la mesa violentamente y ayudando a incrementar el daño que Gray había hecho hace un rato en esa pobre mesa..

**-–Está bien, al menos el abuelo lo va a considerar… creo que ya no necesitamos plan después de esto…¿ o sí?-** preguntó Gray, mientras que todos se quedaban pensativos, menos cierta chica de cabellos rizados y azules, que detrás de la tabla de misiones, observaba paulatinamente a su enamorado, esta vez con algo de rabia.

**-Juvia no va a permitir que una nueva rival de amor se interponga! Juvia va a luchaaaaar ¡Ghghghg..!-** reclamaba la chica, poco menos quebrando aquella tabla sin quererlo, no quería permitir que su amor fuera robado por Erza...¡ni pensarlo!

**–¡Juvia será la única que cumplirá esa misión con Gray-sama!- …**

_Mientras tanto, con Natsu y Wendy_

**-Oh, ya veo… así que eso fue lo que sucedió…-** Dijo Wendy, quién había escuchado atentamente la historia del Salamander, su problema, y todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando finalizó, el pelirrosa simplemente miró hacia abajo con complejo...ahogando un suspiro.

**-...Pero conociendo a Lucy-san de seguro ella está muy arrepentida, eres su amigo; de seguro no quiso decirlo, quizas estaba demasiado enojada-** dijo la niña pausando un poco, tomando aire para lo que estaba a punto de decir...

**-–…A-Además…Natsu-san… no quisiera hacerte sentir peor pero… si lo analizas un poco…¿no crees que también tienes algo de culpa?-** le dijo con muchísimo valor, pues conocía la explosividad del pelirrosa, y creyó que se enojaría ante ello… un silencio que perduró varios segundos se abrumó entre los dos. Charle se cruzó de brazos mirando de reojo al chico, pues ¿sería él capaz de admitirlo?

**-…¿Tú crees, Wendy?-** habló al fin, mirándola de frente con una expresión que realmente parecía acomplejada

**-…Entonces yo también le he hecho un mal a Lucy, debí haberle hecho caso cuando apenas me alcanzó a decir que esa cosa era peligrosa pero es que…¡RAYOS! ¡Su color verde me provocaba! ¡Y…!-** Natsu comenzó a tocarse la cabeza y a revolverse su rosada cabellera, Wendy y Charle lo observaron en ése comportamiento como quién vé a un demente

**–-Bu-bueno Natsu-san… yo creo que Lucy-san y tú deben hablar… no quiero que estén peleados, la verdad esque me hace triste, a ambos yo los estimo y admiro mucho…somos nakamas ¿no? no quisiera que se separen y dejen de quererse...-** admitió la pequeña dragon slayer con algo de vergüenza, a lo que Natsu, con una dulce sonrisa posó su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

**-–No te preocupes Wendy, pensándolo bien... no dejaría de querer a Lucy por una tontería así… me costaría demasiado dejar de hacerlo-** dijo, pero para él lo que había dicho significaba ''cariño de amigos, querer de amigos'' pero, aunque el no lo supiera, sentía algo incluso más fuerte que eso por la rubia…

**-¿tanto así te costaría…?**- le preguntó Charle, mirando hacia un lado sin querer dejar ver su expresión pícara

**-–Ya sabía que no era un simple ''cariño''-** prosiguió, mientras que Wendy carcajeaba.

**-¿Eh?...¿de qué hablas?-** preguntó Natsu verdaderamente confundido, ambas ante esto rieron un poco

**-–No es nada neh, yo creo que pronto te darás cuenta-** le dijo la peliazul, haciendo que el pelirrosa se confundiera aún más

**-¿El qué…?-**

**-Ya va siendo hora de que regresemos al gremio, ya va a oscurecer-** sentenció Charle mirando que el sol estaba por ponerse

**-–Vamos-** dijo Wendy, con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Natsu.

**-¡Vamos!-** expresó éste con una sonrisa leve al principio, pero que luego se convirtió en una amplia. Le había servido bastante charlar con la pequeña que consideraba como a su hermana, y ahora tenía un motivo para hablar con Lucy...todo se arreglaría.O al menos eso pensaba...

_(...)_

Ya hace unos pocos minutos, Lucy había salido de su casa, con dirección al preparaba física y mentalmente, tomando valor para enfrentar a Natsu y no de manera literal, si no para enfrentar esas palabras que aún resonaban en su mente…

**-Sí..bueno… también debo disculparme. Después de todo le dije esas palabras, aunque, él fué quién no me hizo caso ¿no? él fué el idiota que intentó evaporar el petróleo...¡CON FUEGO**!- exclamó la Heartfilia cómicamente mirando al cielo.

**-¡¿Entonces porque soy yo la que debería disculparme?!-** bufó.

**-¡Definitivamente todo es su culpa!.. ¿o no?-**

_Mientras tanto, en el pacífico Gremio Fairy tail..._

**-Bueno, ¿Aún creen que debe haber un plan...?-** preguntó Erza al grupo alrededor de la mesa, con respecto a lo de Natsu y Lucy. Todos se quedaron pensativos unos momentos... pues con la misión ¿aquel plan sería realmente necesario? En eso, Mirajane levantó la mano, parecía entusiasmada.

**-¡Yo creo que de todos modos hay que tener un ''plan B''! ¿quién sabe si lo de la misión no resulta?-**finalizó, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.-

**-Mira tiene razón, hay que hacerlo de todos modos-** determinó Gray -Y bien, que sugieren?-

**-Se hacen demasiado problema-** dijo Cana, estirada a la mitad de la mesa.

**-Mejor encerrémoslos en un calabozo, torturemoslos y obliguemoslos a que se besen el trasero-**

Todos quedaron helados ante esa propuesta

**-Cana da miedo..-**

**-Eso es peor que ''el castigo...''-**

**-Aye...-**

**-para mí no estaría mal, esos tienen que aprender después de todo-**determinó Lissana,tomando un trago de jugo, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojada.

**-pero si sólo ella recibiera ése castigo sería mejor...-** susurró, pero eso último nadie lo escuchó, o al menos eso creyó...

**-¿que fué eso ultimo que dijiste?-**- le preguntó Erza, a lo que ésta sacudió un poco la cabeza.

**-¡ah?! n-no... no...¡No es nada! yo... se me acabó el jugo, iré a buscar más-** dijo, tratando de evitar el tema,mientras que se levantaba y llevaba su vaso al Bar de su hermana...Mirajane la miró preocupadamente.

**-Lissana-chan...-**

**-Hey, Erza...¿Tú crees que Lissana esté... celosa?-** Gray le habló entre susurros a Erza, y ésta analizó la situación.

**-No, no lo creo, aunque su comportamiento de ahora...deja mucho para pensar-** expresó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

**-¡pero también podríamos convencer a Natsu de que Hable con Lucy!-**- expresó Happy.

**-Happy, conociendo a ése tarado de Natsu.. la verdad esque es dificil que...-** antes de que Gray pudiera terminar su frase, una patada voladora llegó a su cabeza, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo con un gran chichón que crecía más y más...

**-¿¡A quién le dices tarado,maldito exhibicionista!?-** y hablando del rey de Roma, el dragon slayer de fuego se hizo presente prontamente en el gremio, junto a una sonriente Wendy y a Charle.

**-¡Natsu!-** exclamaron todos en la mesa al unísono.

**-¡Natsuuu!-** Exclamó Happy, volando al encuentro con su mejor amigo.

**-¡Que onda, Happy!-**- le dijo el chico sonriente, dándole los cinco.

**-¡¿Que te pasa idiota?!-** le dijo Gray, levantándose del suelo y apretando su puño, amenazando a Natsu mientras que ese chichón le latía en la cabeza.

**-¡¿QUIERES PELEAR!?-** le dijo el pelirrosa con una inminente rabia -**-¡Estoy encendido!-**

**-No...¡no peleeen!-** exclamó Wendy entre súplicas,pero ninguno de los dos le hizo mucho caso.

En eso, cuando ambos preparaban sus técnicas para atacarse, Erza los detuvo de un sólo golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

**-¡YA BASTA, PAR DE IMBÉCILES!-** determinó mientras que la venita en su frente latía y crecía más y más. Agarró a ambos de las ropas, ahora Gray tenía un chichón el doble de grande y Natsu también.

**-¡Y tú! ¡¿Acaso ya no tienes suficiente problema por aquella discusión con Lucy?!-** le dijo al Salamander alzándolo un poco más para que pudiera ver su terrorífico rostro amenazador, pero por primera vez...Natsu no se intimidó por ello, más bien, miró hacia un lado decepcionadamente.

**-Tienes razón-** dijo, con aquél mismo tono, y sólo por eso, que conmovió un poco a Erza, lo dejó libre dejándolo caer sentado al suelo...

**-Natsu, si tanto lo lamentas es mejor que hagas algo al respecto-**le sugirió la titania cruzándose de brazos.

**-o si no me obligarás a llevar a cabo mi plan del calabozo..-** esbozó Cana con una sonrisa pícara.

**-¿Qué plan del calabozo?-** preguntaron Natsu y Wendy a la vez.

**-Eh.. mejor que no lo sepan-** dijo Erza, dejando libre también a Gray quién estaba medio insconciente.

**-Natsu-san, recuerda lo que hablamos, yo creo... que deberias empezar charlando con Lucy-** le dijo la pequeña peliazul.

-**-Después de todo nadie te obligó a tomar ese petróleo, por lo tanto es tu culpa, idiota-** le dijo Cana.

**-¡Demonios,nadie me entiende!-** expresó el mago de fuego, desordénandose el cabello con las manos, mientras que un achichoneado Gray le ponía una mano en el hombro.

**-Es parte de la pubertad amigo...-**

**-¿¡y tú como es que aún estás vivo?!-**

**-lo que necesitas Natsu, es un curso para aprender a pedir perdón ¡aye!-** dijo Happy, poniéndos unas gafas y una corbata de profesor, sacadas de el mamut sabe dónde, también sacando un pizarrón y unas tizas del mismo lugar.

**-Happy...¿donde conseguiste todo es...?-**

**-¡Primer paso!-** comenzó a explicar el gatito...

_(...)_

**-Hmmm...Bueno, Natsu fué quién ocasiono el problema, pero yo también dije cosas que no sentía; Yo mentí, así que también debo disculparme por eso...-**susurraba la rubia, mirando al suelo.

**-¿No crees, Plue?-** el pequeño espíritu asintió con su clásico **-¡plu!-** levantando una manito, a lo que Lucy sonrió...

**-¡Entonces está decidido!-**

_(...)_

**-¡Segundo paso!-**

De regreso en el gremio, Happy aún seguía explicando el cómo pedir disculpas.

-**¡Ser educado y no decir groserías al momento de hablar!-**

**-espera... primero era superar el orgullo,¿ y ahora le pides a Natsu que sea educado y no diga groserías?-** le preguntó Erza, con algo de sarcasmo.

**-Es un caso perdido-** continuó Cana bebiendo otra botella

**-¡las dos me están irritando!-** expresó Natsu, ocultando su frustración con enojo. ¡nadie creía que sí podía pedir disculpas!

-**Eh... Natsu, esque tú siempre estás diciendo demasiadas groserías-** le dijo Gray de brazos cruzados y mirándole de reojo.

-**¡Mierda, que eso no es cierto caraj...! está bien ustedes ganan-...**

Lucy ya estaba a apenas tres metros de la entrada...y cuando se disponía a entrar, vió a Natsu y a los demás reunidos en un grupo alrededor de la sentía nerviosa, pero si no lo hacía ahora, quizás las cosas empeorarían, por lo que tomó aire.

**-Bien...es ahora o nunca-**dijo, decidida mientras entraba por el pasillo,pero aún nadie del grupo se había dado cuenta de ello...

**-¡Sí, Natsu! ¡si dices groserias y ofensas! para empezar, ¿qué hay de esas groserías que me dijiste acerca de Lucy?-**Dijo Happy.

**-¿ah? que groserías Happy?-** preguntó el pelirrosa, sin acordarse bien. La rubia, a pocos metros del grupo se alertó, y no dió ningún paso más.

**-Cuando dijiste que era toda una enojona y una gritona sin igual-** le dijo levantando su patita.

**-¡Ah, sí! y también dije que era una presumida!-** dijo el chico, levantando una mano.

-**¿Y que más dijo, Happy...?-**

**-Pues también dijo que Lucy era una tonta, porque las rubias suelen ser tontas ¡como esa vez cuando se cayó de su propia silla de escritorio! kufufu ~-**

Happy se extrañó bastante, al ver que todos en el grupo lo miraban a él como congelados, helados y paralizados...o acaso, no lo estaban mirando a él... si no que a...

**-Esto...Happy...creo que...-**

Efectivamente, la maga estelar los miraba a todos tras Happy; tenía una mirada que superaba a la del mismo diablo, una aura maligna se esparció,haciendo que todos temblaran del miedo incluso Erza... ella había preguntado lo de hace unos segundos, sólo que él ni cuenta se habia dado de que era la voz de la maga celestial.

**-Ella...está detrás mío...¿verdad?-** preguntó Happy, mientras que le tiritaba un ojito de miedo.

**-A-aye...-** asintieron todos, muertos de miedo...

**-¡Corraaaan!-** el gatito azul, pálido, se fué a esconder tras Natsu, quién estaba parecía que se haría pis del miedo;Lucy, con pasos de gigante y con una mirada furiosa y endemoniada, se acercó al Dragon Slayer.

**-¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!¡HAPPY!¡ESTÁN FRITOS!-**

_Continuará ~_

_OoooOoooooooooooooOOOoooOoOo oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo_

**_OK ok recibo aplausos, reviews, tomatazos(?) lo que sea T.T sólo quiero aclarar que este capítulo fue más de transcisión que de nada, y pobre Natsu...ya se lo cargó el payaso(?). _**

**_¿Que clase de misión será? véanlo en el próximo capítulo de Digimo...oh shit (?) la amistad supera a las palabras?_**

**_Suerte! 333_**


	3. Tú promesa¡es nuestra promesa!

**¡Hola minna-san! ¿que tal? aquí vengo yo con un nuevo capi jejej muchas gracias por sus reviews, y espero hayan tenido unas bonitas navidades 33 y un próspero año nuevo (recuerden portarse bien...okno, si no te portas mal no hay disversión XDDDu) jeje siento mucho el atraso, pero al fin está aquí ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 5: Tu promesa ¡es nuestra promesa!**

La rubia, luego de decir aquello que hizo que Happy y Natsu se asustaran mucho más de lo esperado,tomó una mesa de las del gremio con todas sus fuerzas y cual fiera localizó a su objetivo. Pretendía lanzársela al Dragon slayer de fuego, comenzando así una divertida persecusión por el gremio entero. El chico corría como una gallina en el corral, agitando sus brazos y rogando salir vivo de aquella persecusión de Lucy.

**-Otra vez lo digo; menos mal que puedo volar, aye...-** dijo Happy bastante cerca del techo mientras que miraba hacia abajo.

Pero luego de unos diez minutos de destrozos y desórdenes, y luego de que se diera cuenta deque la mesa estaba ya partida a la mitad, la chica se rindió, y lanzó la mesa violentamente hacia un lado, cosa que casi mata a Wakaba y a Macao, quiénes al notar la rabia y la tristeza de la chica no hicieron nada más que compadecerla, y temerle...Luego, la maga estelar dirigió su vista lentamente hacia el piso, dejando que su diminuto flequillo tapara sus ojos...

unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer al piso, todos...absolutamente todos en el gremio estaban atentos a esto.

**-Está bien, Natsu fue un idiota y ni yo deseaba esto para ella-** dijo Lissana desde el bar, viendo como Lucy lloraba tristemente.

**-¡Lu-chan!-** exclamó Levy desde un rincón, levantándose de su asiento y dispuesta a ir a consolarla, pero Gajeel levantándose también, la detuvo.

**-¡P-pero Gajeel!...-**

**-Esto es algo que ellos deben solucionar...-** le mencionó el Dragon Slayer de hierro,para que luego la chica mirara preocupadamente a ver como seguían las ver llorar a Lucy, el pelirrosa sintió que algo en él se quebraba...con precaución acercó a ella.

**-Lucy...escucha...Yo...bueno...-** el chico no hayaba las palabras, trató de poner una mano en el hombro de la chica, pero ésta se la rechazó antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarla.

**-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste, Natsu?-** le dijo, mirándolo mientras que las lágrimas caían.

**-Y yo...yo que pensaba que podíamos hablar, de hecho...¡a eso era a lo que venía!-** Le aclaró.

**-¡Ya ves Natsu, como eres idiota...ugh, si esto sigue así mi idea del calabozo seguirá en pié!-** expresó Cana.

**-Cana, esa idea no le apetece a nadie...-**

**-¡Cállate Gray!-** le expresó partiendo violentamente una botella a la mitad y amenazándolo con el cristal roto.

**-¡Y te atreves a amenazarme con eso!-** Gray empuñó su mano y de ella salieron varios pedacitos de hielo en forma de punta...Pero de pronto, cierta pelirroja con aire asesino apareció tras el desprevenido mago de hielo...

**-¡IDIOTA, HAY ASUNTOS MÁS SERIOS!-** dijo dándole una tunda de esas que no se olvidan.

**-¡te lo merecías jajaj!-** dijo Cana apuntándo al pelinegro burlonamente, mientras que Erza le miraba endemoniada...

**-C...A...N...A...-** susurró la pelirroja con un aire diabólico, advirtíendole a la maga de las cartas que si siquiera respiraba o algo no lo contaria otra vez.

**-de acuerdo... me callo-**

...**-¿Enserio?**- le preguntó Natsu a la rubia, más que sorprendido luego de haber escuchado aquello...resulta que él habría tenido la valiosa oportunidad de hablar con Lucy, pero parece que a Happy también se le pegó la vieja costumbre de hablar de más. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ello.

**-¡Claro que sí, idiota! snif...¿como te atreves a decir esas cosas...? ¡Si lo pensabas, al menos me lo deberías decir de frente!-** le reclamó la chica, con rabia y tristeza a la vista de todos.

**-No, Lucy...yo no quise decir esas cosas...fué la rabia y...-**

**-¿¡Y no pensaste que a mí me había pasado lo mismo cuando te dije que ya no seríamos compañeros!?-**le dijo la rubia, acercándose un poco más a él.

**-¿eh?.. así que lo habías dicho por rabia?-** le preguntó el salamander, sorprendido; Lucy se había volteado, dispuesta a retirarse...

**-¡Pues claro! ¡Yo no lo pensaba realmente!-** dijo la chica, tomando un poco de aire y volteando a Natsu, nuevamente...

**-Escucha; por más de un año he aguantado todas tus idioteces, todas tus locuras...¿crees que si no quisiera seguir siendo tu compañera no te lo hubiera dicho hace tiempo? tu siempre estás ahí cuando yo estoy en peligro, además de que siempre te ví como a alguien que, a pesar de ser tan despreocupado, vivía una vida...feliz...¡Te ví y te he visto como un modelo a seguir para mí!-**

pausó un poco, para seguir tomando aire...esto estaba dejando atónitos a todos, pero más que nadie, a Natsu...

**-...aunque no lo creas...¡Ese entusiasmo que siempre tienes es una de las razones que me motiva día a día a tratar de superarme a mí misma! a tratar de encontrar... mi destino, a ser feliz...-** finalizó mirando nuevamente al suelo, a lo que todos se compadecieron bastante, y el pelirrosa tragó saliva, recordando la triste vida que había tenido Lucy por la muerte de su madre y la ausencia de amor paternal. Se sintió tan culpable que comenzó a apretar sus puños con bastante fuerza.

**-Lucy...-**

**-Pero ahora...¡ahora juro que ya no sé que pensar! siempre creí que me veías como una compañera, como una amiga, igualmente...pero después de esas palabras...-** la rubia avanzó hacia Natsu, el que trató nuevamente de poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica, pero ésta reaccionó rápidamente con algo que nadie se esperaba...

Una fuerte cachetada movió el rostro del chico, quién apenas pasó, se tocó la mejilla, sorprendido... todos se extrañaron de que Natsu se dejara hacer eso, ya que a cualquier otra persona, al menos le habría dicho algo...aunque sabían que, con lo que había dicho, no le quedaba más que resignarse a un buen castigo...

**-Eso me dolió más a mi que a ti, Natsu,pero era lo justo, ya que no alcanzé a darte con la mesa...agradécelo-**dijo la chica aún cabizbaja, esta vez dándose la vuelta, y retirándose en serio hacia su hogar o quién sabe dónde.

**-es más o menos para que comprendas lo que me ocurre aquí...-** susurró para sí,tocándose el pecho... estaban callados, algunos pocos comentaban sobre aquello, pero los que conocían al grupo estaban bastante desconcertados

**-Juvia se compadece de su rival de amor despues de todo... ese chico fué cruel-** dijo la maga de agua detrás del mismo pilar durante quién sabe cuantas horas, pero que se había enterado de todo.

**-No...Lucy-** Natsu había estado cabizbajo, tocándose la mejilla golpeada, pero luego miró hacia el frente, como decidido, cosa que extrañó a todos.

**- es Mi promesa, es tu promesa, es...nuestra promesa...¡Y ésta jamás se va a romper!-** exclamó el chico, aunque sabía que Lucy ya se había ido y no lo escuchaba...

**-Natsu, ¿vas a luchar para obtener su perdón?**- le preguntó Gray cruzándose de brazos.

**-¡Sí! y diablos...vístete-**

**-Tsk...sólo porque lo amerita la situación..-**

**-Le guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ta!-** dijo Happy, dirigiéndose a Natsu, a lo que todos le miraron pícaros.

**-¿eh?...-** preguntó el chico, como si no entendiera.

**-¡Ya,Happy! quizás este problema no se hubiera armado si no hubieras hablado de más!-** le dijo Charle,a lo que el gatito bajó sus orejas con resignación.

**-No Charle, no fué su culpa, no seas así neh...-** le dijo Wendy, caminando hacia ella.

**-...fué de...b-bueno...eso no importa realmente, lo importante ahora esque luchará por el perdón de Lucy-san-** finalizó la niña peliazul.

**-¡pues que bien! y que mejor es para arreglar parejas peleadas que esta misión?!-** de la nada, el maestro Makarov salió de entre la multitud posándose en una mesa cercana.. mientras que los ojos le brillaban.

**-Maestro, ¿usted lo estaba escuchando todo?-** le preguntó Erza, algo extrañada.

**-Sí, tengo un buen oído, y ya es hora de que Natsu se entere de esta misión-** dijo el anciano levantando un brazo.

**-Que buen sentido del oído ni que ocho cuartos, viejo estabas espiando**- le dijo Cana estirada en la mesa.

**-¡A callar!-** le dijo el maestro con una venita hinchada en la frente.- **aún no te perdono que te hayas tomado mi barril!-**

**-¡¿y que vas a hacer al respecto?!-**

**-¡No me obligues a darte ''el castigo''!-** Cana se quedó congelada y prefirió no seguir hablando.

**-mejo me callo...¡odio cuando me hacen callar!-**

Natsu, para sorpresa de todos, sonrió emocionadamente ante esas palabras del viejo, sobre la misión.

**-¡Bien! yo estoy dispuesto a conseguir que Lucy y Yo seamos amigos otra vez... y es por eso que también daré todo de mí en esta misión, sea cual sea!-** exclamó el chico, a lo que todos sonrieron.

**-Es un tarado, pero supongo que después de todo se dió cuenta...-** dijo Erza, sonriendo y mirando con orgullo al mago de fuego. Luego de ello, Makaroc se aseguró de que todos las personas que iban a la misión estuvieran en el grupo, atentos a él.

**-Bien, después de discutirlo seriamente con la almohada, las parejas que van porque sus feromónas los delatar... digo, las parejas asignadas son: Erza Scarlet y Gray Fullbuster; Levy Mcgarden y...-** antes de que el anciano pudiera continuar, los primeros mencionados pusieron su mano violentamente en la mesa en la que estaba posado el mago santo, sonrojados e hirvientes a más no poder.

**-¡MAESTRO LE DIJIMOS QUE NOSOTROS NO IRÍAMOS!-**

el viejo, pícaramente y con malas intenciones se posó en el oído de cada uno, empezó por Erza.

**-Erza Hija mía~ si vas en esta misión con Gray y haces lo que se te ordena tendrás 90.000 jewells y todas las novelas eróticas que puedas leeer~..-**Luego, el mago se fué con pasitos de bailarina de Ballet hasta el oído del mago de hielo.

**-Graay hijo mío~ si vas a esta misión con Erza y haces lo que se te ordena serán 90.000 jewells y 5 días de vacaciones en el lugar que tú quieras, todo pagado-**Luego de eso, el mago se posó con una sonrisa de victoria frente a ambos .

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-¡HECHO!-** dijo la titania, golpeando nuevamente la mesa , con su cara tan roja como su cabello.

**-¡HECHO TAMBIÉN!-** dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-Pero... Gray-sama**-susurró Juvia, casi llorando, detrás del mismo pilar.**-¿qúe clase de oferta le hicieron para que aceptara ir con ésa?!-**

**-¡Bien! entonces..-** las palabras del anciando fueron interrumpidas.

**-Esto...Disculpa...-** Levy preguntó tímidamente, levantando un poco la mano -¿con quién me tocará a mí?-

En su interior, la peliazul se decia con ansias _''Que sea con Gajeel, por favorporfavorporfavorporfavo rporfav...''_

**-Ah, con Gajeel-** dijo normalmente el viejo apuntando al chico.

**-¡SÍ! di-digo,que bién...ahaha...-** dijo mirando al chico, quién se sonrojo muy, pero muy muy levemente y se cruzó de brazos.

**-Bueno,viejo, y si yo voy debo tener un acompañante ¿verdad?-** preguntó Natsu **-Entonces...ella será...-**

**-Efectivamente, Esa acompañante será nada más ni nada menos que la señorita Lucy Heartfilia, muchacho...-**el chico miró hacia abajo, como...como si no estuviera satisfecho con aquellas palabras, como si no le hubiese gustado.

**-Natsu...si no quieres pues..-**

**-Bien...-** asintió, como de la nada, levantando su cabeza dejando a la vista una sonrisa satisfactoria y triunfante. mientras que encendía su puño.**-Es una valiosa oportunidad, anciano... la promesa que hice con Lucy no se vá a romper, lucharé por ello-** finalizó el pelirrosa, sonriente.

**-Tsk...¡No dejaré que esa pelirroja matona me quite a mi Gray-sama! idearé un plan...Ya verán,¡Ya van a ver!-**Dijo Juvia, saliendo de aquél pilar y captando la atención de Mirajane, pero no vió nada en ella fuera de lo común por lo que se tranquilizó.

_**Mientras tanto, en los apartamentos...**_

**-¡Lucy, no me detengas! ¡no me voy a aguantar que te hagan llorar de esta manera!-**del edificio, un enojado...no, un enojadisisísimo Loki salía a la calle, tronando sus puños.

**-¡Pero Loki! no es necesario ¡En serio! Porfavor no hagas algo estúpido...! ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?-**

Lucy iba tras él, como si estuviera desesperada, intentando detenerlo,pero el espíritu de Leo no hacía caso en lo absoluto, es más, ya iba ideando un plan mental para darle más que una buena paliza al Salamander...

**-Natsu, debo admitir que tú me caías bien...¡Pero es imperdonable, simplemente imperdonable! !A UNA HERMOSA MUJER NO SE LE HACE SUFRIR...¡YA VAS A VER, SALAMANDER!-**

Hasta ahí quedó ooo: ¿qué clase de paliza le espera a nuestro pelirrosado idiota? ¡para eso y mucho más sigan el nuevo Fic 'La amistad supera a las palabras?'' -tono de voz de comercial- okeino XDDDu jajaj muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo pues me alegra que les guste este, mi primer proyecto fail de fic XDDu

¡saludos!


	4. Un enfrentamiento y una dudosa propuesta

Hola chicos! Bueno, omg no puedo creer que tardé tanto, por un momento y casi olvido este fic, LO SIENTO DE VERDAD a todos quienes lo siguen, pero bueno, como compensación vengo con este capitulo que espero les guste, le agregué bastante comedia y el mini enfrentamiento de Loke y Natsu jajaj XDD

_**Capítulo 6: Un enfrentamiento y... una dudosa propuesta.**_

****Mientras tanto, en Fairy tail****

El grupo de Natsu, Erza,Gray, Levy y un poco pendiente Gajeel se encontraban cerca del maestro Makarov, quien, tosiendo de vez en cuando, se decidía a por fin explicarles la complicada misiòn en la que pronto, nuestros jovenes magos se verían encueltos...

...-Bien muchacho, entonces procederé a explicarles la misión-

-¡Bien!- Exclamó el siempre entusiasmado dragon slayer de fuego, tronándose los puños con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te escuchamos, viejo- pronunció con un tono aburrido Gajeel, cruzándose de brazos y sin mucho interés, bastante contrario al caso de Levy,quién como una niña en una dulcería parecía bastante emocionada y alegre con un muy peculiar brillo en sus ojos.

''¿qué le pasa a la enana?'' se preguntó en pensamientos el mago de hierro, ignorando la emoción de la peliazul.

-La misión, entonces...- Comenzó a explicarles Makarov -... se llevará a cabo en una pequeña localidad cercano al noroeste de Fiore,llamada Iris, un pueblecillo en dónde la poca gente que allí habita se encuentra en peligro...-

-¿y éste anciano cuando piensa llegar a la parte d-de...de...de...el...y...eso...?- Gray entonces pareció sonrojarse, mientras que con una harta expresión se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de reojo una mesa, para tranquilizarse. Definitivamente la versión que el maestro les contaba ahora a todos era muy diferentes de la que Erza y él habían oído...

-mejor voy por un jugo...-

-Sí, yo tambien...- Erza apoyó la idea de Gray. Su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello, al punto que se confundía entre estos.

-Hmmm...- Mirajane, detrás de la barra, se apoyaba ahora en ella mientras miraba al resto del grupo junto al maestro.

-me parece haber escuchado sobre ese pueblo- comentó la de albinos cabellos.

-¿Qué tipo de peligro corren los pueblerinos?- preguntó Natsu con notable curiosidad, echando sus brazos tras su nuca.

-Pues verán...-Makarov nuevamente se aclaraba la voz - En ese pueblo, una extraña ''existencia'' lanzó un poderoso hechizo con una magia desconocida y el pueblo ya no existe...mmm como decirlo...el amor-

Todos los atentos al relato del viejo se quedaron paralizados, esa situación era bastante terrible...Despues de todo, que eras la vida sin amor y sus semejantes? como la amistad, el cariño o el compañerismo? Como manifestandose, abruptamente Gajeel puso su mano en la mesa.

-¡AGH! ¿amor? ¡'a mi no me interesan ese tipo de misiones!- le recalcó a Makarov, con molestia -¡que yo no pienso ir!-

De pronto, Mirajane se acercó al dragon slayer de Hierro y tomó uno de sus hombros, suspirando lastimeramente, cosa que extrañó al chico con apariencia motoquera.

-Aww...lástima...que pena me dá...- pronunció la de ojos azules, como si fuera a llorar.

- ¿Pero qué...?- antes de que el chico pudiera recalcaer aún mas su extrañeza,Mirajane le miró con ojos de perrito muerto, y con un tono increíblemente dramático pronunció:

-¡pobre Levy-chan! ¿que pasa si esa magia también le afecta? ¿quién podrá salvarla?-

-Si, Gajeel... mejor vé tu... que en Natsu no se puede confiar- comentó Cana a lo lejos con una botella en las manos.

-¡Ya cállate cállate que me desesperas!- El pelirrosa batió sus brazos cual niño reclamando por un juguete arrebatado.

-¡Pe-pero pero...- Gajeel lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia Levy; Y en efecto, parecía que todas las esperanzas, emociones y hasta quién sabe... fantasías de la maga se habían derrumbado, ahora solo estaba sentada en una esquina con un aura azul que se hizo bastante conmovedora para el de ojos rubí...

-Tsk...está bien...¡pero sólo por esta maldita vez!- acabó de decir por último, a lo que la peliazul, como si nada, estaba otra vez en la mesa con los mismos ojos iluminados de hace un rato, lo que internamente le produjo calidez al mago de hierro...

-Vaya que eres fácil de convencer- Natsu miró con algo de picardía a su compañero Dragon slayer.

- pues todos tenemos nuestro punto déb... ¡Ya cállate salamander!-

-Maestro, ¿podría seguir explicando la misión?- le pidió Levy con gran emoción, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

-¡Ejem! bueno, como les decía... a pesar de que se trata del amor, esta misión no es fácil... de hecho,con anterioridad miembros de Blue pegasus han ido, pero el éxito no les sonrió- dijo el maestro, dando un suspiro.

-... no se crean que esta misión la doy porque sí nada más... Fairy Tail es el segundo gremio asignado a esta misión por el consejo mágico de Fiore; Si fallamos, le tocará al siguiente gremio, que vendría siendo Lamia Scale, y después...no me acuerdo... ejem... bueno, como decía, las parejas que participen en esto tendrán que pasar por varias pruebas. Según tengo entendido, no son nada fáciles y requieren...bueno... mejor descúbranlo ustedes al llegar-finalizó el viejo, queriendo dejar a los recién encomendados con una gran duda, lográndolo, ya que con una inminente confusión, el apellidado Dragneel se cruzó de brazos confuso.

-¡MAESTRO SÓLO DÍGALES!-le exclamó la Titania, volviendo a la mesa y escupiendo todo el jugo que había ido a buscar.

-¡Yo opino lo mismo!- exclamó Gray,quien sin querer había congelado todo su jugo de durazno -¡es injusto que sólo nosotros nos quedemos con el trauma!-

-¡A Callar!- Makarov les miró demoníacamente -¡QUE YO DECIDO AQUÍ! ...Además, no olvidan esa suculenta oferta- de pronto, Makarov se acercó a los dos chicos que estaban al borde de la mesa, susurrándoles.

-¿Verdad que no la han olvidado? o si no tendré que borrarla~~-

-¡NO!- Erza en ese momento sólo pudo pensar en la oferta, el dinero y... las novelas eróticas que podría leer por siempre...ah, siempre...

-¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO SUSPENDERÁ...E-eso...PORQUE GRAY Y YO IREMOS A ESA MISIÓN Y NO NOS IMPORTA NADA MÁS!- exclamó imnpulsivamente la pelirroja golpeando la mesa también. Gray suspiró resignado a ello; oponérsele a Erza y al maestro era un acto suicida después de todo

-Demonios, no tengo opción- pronunció el mago de hielo colocando una mano en su frente, y también pensando en la oferta que le había hecho el anciano, que era bastante tentadora...

-Bueno, y tampoco quisiera que fallaramos esta misión, ya que Lamia Scale sería el proximo gremio...y si falláramos el idiota de Lyon me lo recalcaría en la cara a cada momento- finalizó mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y una venita latía en su frente.

-Pues ya no hay nada más que hablar entonces- dijo el viejo cruzado de brazos, finalizando. -Está completamente decidido!-

_****Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no tan lejano****_

Se aprecia perfectamente un sótano; cajas, artefactos y demases artilugios de magia yacen alrededor, todo eso se observa por cortesía de la brillante luna llena que a esas horas de la noche se presentaba majestuosa, brillante y magnífica.

-Esto vá a funcionar...-

Al centro del sótano, se aprecia una mesa rústica de madera, vieja, pero que aún se sostenía al frente de ésta, se encontraba una chica, de cabellos cortos y azules, apenas reflejados por la luz de luna,mientras que, encima de la mesa, sostenía una extraña poción de quién sabe qué... y a la vez, en su otra mano, un papel..

-¡JUVIA ESTÁ SEGURA DE QUE ÉSTE CONJURO FUNCIONARÁ! ...Esa pelirroja del demonio no me quitará a mi Gray-sama!-

_****Volviendo a Fairy tail****_

-Oye Gray...- con un rostro ansioso, Natsu se acercó hasta su compañero del cabello azabache.

- ¿así que el abuelo les explicó la prueba a ustedes? ¿asi con mayores detalles?-

-si ¿porqué?- respondió el mago de hielo con real desinterés.

-¡explícame! que ese viejo me dejó con la duda- Natsu se cruzó de brazos con un pequeño puchero infantil.

-Él mismo ordenó que no las revelaramos, tarado- el mago de hielo lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

-Te golpearía por lo que me dijiste, pero quiero que me digas... Anda cubito, nadie va a saberlo- le insistía el pelirrosado-

''Este de seguro no lo vá a comprender'' pensó Gray, no tenía nada de malo si él le nombraba una de las pruebas,porque de seguro el mago de fuego no entendería, por lo tanto, el estaría libre de culpa ¿No? convenciéndose de ello, se decidió a explicarle al chico.

-Bueno, el viejo no nos explicó muy bien el orden, pero tengo entendido que una de las pruebas será ''la prueba del amor''-

-¿ah?- preguntó Natsu, con una cara entre confusa y asqueada -Pero... eso suena demasiado meloso- opinó, y vaya que era cierto.

-Que vá, es sólo un juego, no te lo tomes así- le dijo Gray buscando la manera de hacer estúpido al chico,pues era obvio que esa prueba se trataba de algo especialmente ''meloso''

-¿seguro? lo que dices me está sonando a sarcasmo- sospechó el Salamander de brazos cruzados y mirándolo de reojo.

-Para nada, es verdad- finalizó el mago de hielo, tratando de no reírse en el exterior, ya que en su interior..

''si será tonto, pero bueno, supongo que por ahora no afectará en nada'' se decía...

-Bien, entonces les diré la hora y el lugar... Esperen, creo que estoy olvidando algo- Makarov se rascó la nuca.

- ¡Ah,claro! ¡Lucy! ella tiene que saberlo también.-

-Yo puedo ir a su casa, así le explicaré la misión maestro- Pronunció Levy también emocionada con la idea de visitar a su amiga.

-Está bien, lo mejor sería que pudieras ir mañana mis...- Pero antes de que el maestro de Fairy tail pudiera decir algo más, un fuertísimo portazo de entrada interrumpió sus palabras. ¿que diablos pasó?

-¡SALAMANDER!-

Así, en el gremio entero se escuchó un tono de voz muy familiar, no obstante, esta voz no parecía nada contenta...

-¿Loke?- preguntó Erza, sorprendidísima por ese acto del espíritu estelar, pero quién estaba aun más sorprendido era el mencionado dragon vez Loke hubo de mirar a Natsu de pies a cabeza, comenzó a tronar sus puños.

-¡Ya verás como te voy a romper la madre!- parecía realmente furioso -¿como se te ocurre haber hecho llorar a Lucy?-

justo después de que el espíritu de Leo dijera esas palabras, la rubia llegó a la entrada del gremio, detrás de é cansada y apenas respiraba por haber perseguido al de anaranjados cabellos tan rápidamente como había podido, pero eso no era lo único que se notaba en ella, ya que su expresión era al máximo preocupada...

-Lucy,¿invocaste a Loke para que viniera hacia acá?- Erza avanzó un poco más por el lado del pasillo, aún sorprendida.

-¡para nada!- Lucy se mostró nerviosa y apenada, aparte de su fuerte jadeo que le impedía hablar con mayor claridad -...que yo...-

-No la culpen. Yo he venido por cuenta propia...- Loke se tronó los puños con decisión.

-Tsk...¡que sepas que yo puedo arreglar esta situación sólo, es mi problema! ¡no molestes jodido mujeriego!- Natsu se tronó los puños con molestia ¿porqué metía sus narices en donde no debía?

-¿Ah, sí? ¡me importan un comino tus problemas! lo que yo vengo a hacer es darte una paliza por haber hecho que esta dama derramara lágrimas en vano, maldita bestia comefuego!- dijo el chico apuntando a la avergonzada maga estelar que ahora era el centro de todas las miradas.

-Uh, a Natsu se lo cargarán... ahora sí que sí...-comentó Cana levantando su botella.

- Tsk..¡No pienso seguir gastando palabras contigo!- le dijo Loke, mientras que se preparaba... e iba directamente hacia el pelirrosado. Pero, para sorpresa de todos los presentes,incluído el espíritu estelar de Leo, éste se quedó inmóvil mientras Loke se dirigía hacia el con el puño ardiente...

-¡Natsu! ¿que demonios le sucede? ¿se vá a dejar?- preguntó Lissana preocupadísima, pero viendo que no podía hacer nada.

''pensándolo bien'' comenzó a reflexionar el Dragon slayer ''...yo debería...sí, yo debería dejarme...le hice mucho daño a Lucy diciendo aquello... y haciéndole llorar'' Se decía cabizbajo, mientras que para él...todo pasaba en cámara lenta, los pasos apresurados de Loke hacia él,la mirada sorprendida de todos, todo parecía indicar que el tiempo se detendría...

''fuí un idiota... pero yo...''

-¡NO!- exclamó el pelirrosa, esquivando el ataque del espíritu de Leo, con rabia, lo que dejó anonadado a éste

-¡Que no voy a dejar que me golpees, es hora de que sepa enfrentar mis problemas sin necesidad de alguna paliza o reprimenda!- Dijo el dragon Slayer, detenido en medio del pasillo...

De pronto, miró hacia atrás, justo dónde estaba Lucy...Se notaba claramente que quería serle indiferente al mago de fuego, pero no podía, su rostro aún reflejaba desilución,y ante la mirada del pelirrosa no hizo más que mirar hacia el lado, con aquella misma expresión algo fría y decepcionada a la vez, tocándose un hombro...

-Lucy...¡LUCY!- exclamó el chico, corriendo hacia ella con emoción, con una sonrisa y brillo infantil en sus ojos color jade.

La rubia no pudo evitar mirar aquella expresión...aquella expresión que podría hacerla olvidar...que podría hacerla olvidar ese enojo, y liberarla de una vez por todas de ese horrible sentimiento de rabia que tenía dentro de sí...Esa sonrisa, eso que la había motivado a estar en dónde esta ahora...

Pero no todo era tan bueno, Natsu debía disculparse,esas palabras habían sido hirientes.

-Natsu...Yo...- dijo la chica con aquella misma expresión de indiferencia, dejando sus manos al lado, pero el chico fué más rápido.

''¡Yo me voy a ganar su perdón!'' pensaba con emoción infantil, mientras llegaba hacia ella y tomaba sus manos,causando la expresión atónita de la maga estelar, quién se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡LUCY! hay una misión a la que iremos...- comenzó a explicar en base a lo que Makarov les había propuesto.

-¡iremos juntos! y los dos...¡LOS DOS HAREMOS LA PRUEBA DEL AMOR!-

Esas palabras causaron que el gremio entero se fuera de sangrado de narices, por el obvio significado de esa propuesta...

''¿Pero qué diablos pasa por tu mente, Natsu?!''

WOOW! ok, este Natsu es un real idiota, pues la prueba del amor conlleva algo muy sexual ewe(? Este ha sido un capi cortito y algo resumido, el quinto capi se vendrá con todo, así que prepárense muahahahha :333


	5. ¡Todos pagarán caro! Fogoso idiota

~Hola a todos! ¿Que tal? aquí vengo de inmediato con mi quinta entrega de este fic *w*

**ADVERTENCIA:** es muuuucho más largo que el anterior, pues el capitulo 4 fue solo un bonus por mi regreso cof cof(?) pero les aseguro no se arrepentirán de leerlo! sin más se los dejo, que lo disfruten *w*

**Capítulo 5: ¡TODOS PAGARÁN CARO!**

**_**Mientras tanto, en nuestro disparatado gremio favorito...**_**

Todos aún, o al menos la gran mayoría, estaban en un gran shock por lo que Natsu había gritado a viva voz. Algunos comenzaron a comentar entre susurros, y otros como wakaba y Macao solo se alegraban diciendo que Natsu ya era todo un 'hombre fogoso'

**-Etto... Lisanna-san...¿qué es la prueba del amor?-** y así,en medio de todo el enredo que estaba provocando aquella embarazosa situación, la pequeña Wendy preguntó con toda inocencia.

**-Ah,Wendy...etto...b-bueno...verás...-** trataba de explicarse la menor de los Strauss mientras que se limpiaba la sangre de narices, pero no sabía como decirle a la pequeña para que no sonara tan ''fuerte'' de alguna manera, pero sin encontrar las palabras, sólo atinó a poner su mano en la cabeza de la niña.

**-¿sabes? No creo que debas saberlo por ahora.-**

**-¡Ah! ¿que no debe saberlo? ¡Que anticuada, Lisanna! si ya está grande-** protestó Cana un poco más allá, mientras la de ojos azules le miraba frígida.

**-¿¡Y con doce años tu consideras que está lista para saber algo tan sexualmente...chocante?!-**

**-¡Exagerada! Yo lo supe a los 5 y mírame, no es como si tuviera un trauma...-** admitió la de cabellos castaños, tomándose la botella al fin y abrazando otro pequeño barril. **-Ah...que no nos separen amorcito...eres el único que me hace olvidar mis temores-.**

**-Definitivamente es mejor que no lo sepa...-** dijo Lissana poniéndose una mano en la frente y dejando a la pequeña con muchas dudas.

**-los asuntos íntimos de los humanos son muy difíciles de comprender-** opinó Charle cruzada de brazos, mientras que se detenían a observar la situación.

**_**Mientras tanto en el pasillo**_**

Luego de aquella ''indecente'' pero a la vez inocente propuesta de parte del chico, era obvio que Lucy se hubiera puesto más roja que un tomate, echando humo por las orejas y poniendo una expresión bastante sorprendida a más no poder.

**-¿eh? ¿Lucy? ¿tienes fiebre?**- le preguntó el pelirrosado con toda , ya que anteriormente Gray le había explicado que aquello sólo era un juego, nada más y sólo se lo había tomado como eso. Ya llegamos al punto en el que no sabemos si Natsu era demasiado idiota o demasiado inocente.

**-ahora sí...¡AHORA SÍ QUE TE PARTO, IDIOTA!**- exclamó Loke quién parecía impactado.

**-¡Ni yo soy tan directo con las mujeres! ¡Ya vas a ver!-**dijo agarrando una mesa, y como estaba cerca, estuvo a punto de rompérsela en la cabeza al pelirrosa, quién no se movió ya que todo fué tan rápido que no se percató de esto...y cuando parecía que el espíritu de Leo iba a romperle el cráneo, Lucy puso su mano en forma de ''stop'' en su cara.

**-Pero Lucy...¡eso que te ha dicho...!-** protestó,con la mesa arriba, pero cuando la rubia le miró de aquella forma tan... sincera, se rindió y bajó la mesa por unos segundos. La maga estelar se acercó un poco más a Natsu con pasos lentos, como si fuera a decirle algo.

**-Natsu**- habló tranquilamente **-¿Qué es la ''prueba del amor'' para tí?-**

El dragon slayer rió un poco, aún con algo de infantilismo **-¡Pues es sólo un juego!-**

Ante esa respuesta, Lucy bajó su cabeza dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, como con una expresión de decepción fatal. Así que... era sólo un juego...

**-Cárgatelo si quieres-** le dijo al espíritu de Leo con una voz de seriedad y malicia, mientras que un aura roja salía a su alrededor.

**-¿AH?-** Natsu se mostró desconcertado a más no poder.

**-¡Con gusto!-** exclamó Loke, arrojando la mesa al suelo mientras que comenzaba a perseguir al chico por todo el gremio destruyendo los muebles, sillas y la poca paz que había estado al menos por un rato...

**-¡JODES DEMASIADO MUJERIEGO DE CUARTA!-**

**-¡CÁLLATE PIRÓMANO PERVERTIDO!-**ambos se atacaban, lanzandose patadas, puñetazos, ataques de magia y demases, haciendo que la tranquilidad del gremio que quedaba se esfumara como lo hace el humo por la chimenea...

**-Bueno, si ellos van a pelear...-** Wakaba lanzó un puñetazo no demasiado fuerte contra Macao.

**-joder que eso dolió... pero bueno, ¡hay que unírseles!-** dijo el último mencionado sobándose el rostro mientras que le devolvía el puñetazo a su amigo.

-**¡LAS PELEAS SON COSA DE HOMBRES! ¡OTOKO DA!-** Elfman, sin perder el tiempo se metio en la pelea de ambos.

De la nada, todo el gremio comenzó a pelear entre sí, como típicamente lo hacía mientras que Natsu y Loki seguían en su pelea por comprobar quién era más perverti... perdón, por quién tenía la razón.

**-¡Natsu!-** exclamó Happy bajando al fin del techo **-¡yo te salvaré!-**

exclamó el exceed, pero de pronto sintió que su cola era jalada... jalada por una mano, y suponiendo de quién era comenzó a volar con más fuerzas, pero por desgracia el efecto de sus alas ya no podía seguir porque las había ocupado demasiado rato,por lo que aquél poder se disolvió, haciendo que el gatito cayera sentado en una mesa...

**-TÚ...GATO PARLANTE**- una endemoniada Lucy miraba cómicamente a nuestro exceed azul

**-Lu-Lucy...aye-**

**-¡de esta no te salvas!-** le dijo con furia inminente mientras que, jalándolo de la cola lo botaba al piso y comenzaba a arrastrarlo cruelmente.

**-¡nooo! ¡Natsuuu! ¡Sálvameee!¡buaaaah!-** exclamaba el gato con en vano, ya que el Salamander estaba tan ocupado en su pelea que nisiquiera escuchó sus gritos de rió con sarcasmo y malicia mientras que amarraba la cola del gatito en algo parecido a un pilar, y con un nudo bastante improvisado.

**-¡Luucy me va a cortar a pedacitos, buaaah!**

**-¡Que no! es algo mucho peor que eso...-** rió la rubia mientras que, con maestría, agarraba un pescado en el aire que había lanzado quién sabe quién.

**-¿tienes hambre, Happy?-** le preguntó con toda dulzura mientras que le ofrecía el pescado, el gatito no hizo más que babosear y tratar de alcanzar el pescado con sus patitas, ignorando lo que Lucy estaba a punto de hacer.

**-¡Ayeeee!-**

**-¡PUES QUE BUENO!-** dijo la maga estelar por último, mientras que adquiriendo una fuerza que sólo el enojo era capaz de darle partió el pescado sin piedad alguna a la mitad, lo que hizo que el exceed abriera los ojos tanto como podía y comenzara a llorar.

**-¡LUUUUCY ERES UN MOOOOUNSTRO!-**

Mientras toda esta pelea se ocasionaba en los pasillos del gremio, Erza y Gray habían estado en el bar con Mirajane. A ambos le caían toda clase de cosas y comidas, pero por alguna razón no se querían unir a la pelea, nisiquiera Erza se enojaba por todos los objetos contundentes que le llegaban.

**-Puashj... a mi jugo de naranja le cayó una rana, que mash podía eszhperar de ezos buenos para nadaa ya van a ver como los tumbo...-** Erza, producto de la depresión que le daba realizar aquella misión no había tomado sólo jugo de naranja...

**-Erza, estás segura que esa cosa es jugo de naranja?-** le preguntó el mago de hielo, mientras que esquivaba una tabla de mesa que iba directo a él.

**-Claaaarooo que ez jugo de naranjash zolo mira el coloors-**decía, tomando el vaso y dándole a mostrar que tenía un color naranjo, pero no así el olor, ya que éste era claramente olor a alcohol, vodka, si se puede ser específico además de la notable rana que estaba en medio del vaso, croando y viva aún, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se asqueara un poco.

**-...que otra fruta que no shea la naranja ez naranja? que diablosh te pasa Gray ya te estash quedando ciego la situacion te afecto o que miershda-** Decía la titania sin sentido alguno, mientras que estiraba los brazos a lo largo de la mesa dando a probar su notable estado de tanto, la ranita saltó por sus cabellos hasta la ventana.

**-¿Vodka con jugo de naranja?...-** el chico tomó por momentos el vaso de la Scarlet, y sin más botó el líquido con un suspiro y luego miró a la pelirroja; quizás emborracharse no era una mala idea...

**-No me vendría mal, después de todo prefiero estar insconciente si es que Lucy lo llega a descubrir-**

**-¿qué cosa, Gray?-** Mirajane le miró con curiosidad por ello, apoyándose en la barra.

**-no se si decírtelo... no es algo tan grave, aunque para ella lo será-** el mago de hielo apuntó a la rubia, quién aún se encontraba torturando a Happy.

**-no te preocupes, creo que no soy quién para criticar, tan sólo dime-** Mirajane le sonrió, a lo que Gray se decidió a contarle,quería desahogarse un poco, además era una chica bastante dulce... bueno, cuando no estaba en su modo Satan Soul...

**-Err... lo que ocurre es que...-**

_****De vuelta en los pasillos****_

Aburriéndose de toda aquella absurda pelea, Makarov entró en su modo Grande y miró a todo

**-¡A CALLAAR!-**

exclamó con una mirada sádica, mientras que hacía que todos los que estaban infiltrados en la pelea (que eran prácticamente todos en el gremio) se detuvieran y se quedaran asustadísimos viendo al viejo.

Quizás no fué tan buena la cosa de que hiciera callar a todos, incluyendo también a Lucy y a Happy,ya que con el bullicio, Gray estaba hablando más fuerte y en primer lugar...el no se había percatado de que la pelea había finalizado; Entonces, sin saber que quizás le costaria su salud mental y física, con voz alta aunque nunca demasiado, continuó explicándole a Mirajane...

**-...que yo le dije a Natsu que eso de la prueba del amor era sólo un juego...-**

Eso...tan sólo esas diéciseis palabras que pronunció el mago hizo que todo el gremio, por haberse quedado en silencio, escuchara perfectamente.

**-¡Ya ven! y luego me andan torturando-** reclamó Natsu con un gran chichón en la cabeza, ya que Loke le había dado justo antes de que el anciano los hiciera callar a todos. Gray se quedó tan helado como su especialidad en la magia al ver que todos lo miraban con rabia y decepción, en especial... en especial una chica rubia al fondo del pasillo... quién, dejando el pescado partido y cortado hacia un lado, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos como toda una segunda Erza cuando se enoja.

**-ASÍ QUE TÚ FUÍSTE...**

el mago de hielo salió de su asiento y muerto de miedo, puso la palma de su mano en su oreja, simulando un teléfono

**-A-aló? con el consejo de bestias salvajes? sí, aquí me va a atacar una...-**

**-¡ESTÁS FRITO, GRAY!-**

(...)

Así, habían pasado dos horas desde aquella pelea.. el gremio estaba más tranquilo, reparando una vez máslas mesas y sillas destruidas.

**-Entonces...¿serán pruebas relacionadas con amor?-** preguntó Lucy a Makarov, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa junto con Wendy y Levy, desde que el maestro le había comenzado a explicar la misión a la rubia.

**-Supongo que sí, algunas. Más que amor será trabajo en parejas...-** respondió el anciano, de brazos cruzados y sentado en la mesa.

**-Bueno Lu-chan era obvio que te pondrían con Natsu-** le dijo Levy poniendo sus codos en la mesa, con una sonrisa.

**-Sí jeje, porque bueno, ustedes dos...digo...bueno...-** intentaba decir la pequeña Wendy, quería decir algo que no sonara tan comprometedor de alguna manera.

**-¿Q-qué están queriendo decir?-** la Heartfilia miró nerviosa a sus compañeras.

**-Ah, que vá...no te hagas la tonta Lucy, todos saben que sólo quieres encerrar a Natsu en un cuarto y violártelo-**Con sus comentarios fuera de tono y de lugar, Cana llegó hasta las chicas mirando pícaramente a la maga estelar.

**-¡Que eso no es cierto!-**reclamó Lucy bruscamente ruborizada.

** -¡Es más, estoy dudando seriamente en ir a esa misión con éste idiota!-** dijo nuevamente apuntando al Dragon slayer... quién estaba en una esquina en el piso, inconsciente golpeado y con bastantes chichones al igual que Happy y Gray, con la diferencia que éste último tenía también marcas de látigo en su torso por haberse desnudado en medio de la pelea con Lucy.

**-¡GEHÉ! que patéticos! recordaré esto por siempre-**se burlaba Gajeel bastante cerca de esa esquina en dónde los pobres y golpeados chicos estaban.

**-Nada de dudas Lucy, lo siento, pero es una misión de vida o muerte, Fairy tail debe demostrar que sí puede-**sentenció Makarov con un tono serio.

**-Piénsalo Lucy-san, sé que Natsu-san no se ha comportado muy bien pero la misión es una manera de que puedan hablar más del asunto...-** comentó la pequeña Wendy, con una sonrisa algo apenada.

**-Sí Lucy, a pesar de que Natsu es un imbécil, y un imbécil con todas sus letras, es tu amigo-**expresó Cana con una mirada más compasiva hacia Lucy...quién se entristeció un poco.

**-...tampoco es como si me gustara estar peleada con él-** declaró -**pero las cosas que dijo me enojaron mucho, más que cualquier cosa que me haya dicho en estos últimos meses-**

**-Pero todo tiene solución...bastarán unas palabras, y una prueba en especial para que él y tu sean amigos nuevamente-** dijo Levy, con un tono algo pícaro **-o quizás aún más...-**

**-¿que prueba Levy-chan?-** preguntó Lucy con duda, a lo que la peliazul se tocó la nuca.

**-No..Nada Lu-chan, es que el sueño me está afectando...-**

**-Querrás decir ''¡el pensar tanto en Gajeel me está afectando!''-**

**-¡que-que te calles, Cana!-** reclamó una sonrojadísima Levy.

**-Bueno bueno, lo que no les dije chicas... la misión será mañana a la tarde, así que deben prepararse-**indicó Makarov parándose en aquella mesita, a lo que Lucy y Levy asintieron.

**-¡qué tardesh ni que oshos cuartoz...!-**

al fin, despegándo su cabeza de la mesa del bar de Mirajane, Erza había hecho su aparición con la frente roja y marcada por la barra del bar, mientras que caminaba hacia la mesa

**-¿Erza?-** Lucy vió a la titania , poco menos temblando al ver que no tenía una expresión feliz...aunque notablemente estaba ebria.

**-¡Aquíh se hasee la mierdahads que yio digoooonh-** Exclamó con fuerza, reequipándose con una armadura que tenía forma de alas, aunque algo diferente a alguna otra que hayan visto.

**-¿Está ebria?-** preguntó Levy, mirando a la titania con miedo y duda inminente, viendo que ésta tenía una expresión enojada y decidida.

**-¡Tú no decides aquí!-** le recalcó el maestro con enfado **-¡soy yo quién decide!-**

**-Cállateeegsd vejestorio...¡zi no me hasen caszo loh pagjarámn caro!-** Dijo la ebria pelirroja sacando sus espadas...

**-¡Natzuuh! ¡Greay! ¡prepárenze...-** dijo de pronto, mientras que miraba hacia todos lados con sus dos espadas en mano y con la armadura.

**-Eh...esto...Erza, esque ellos están insconcientes y...-**

**-cállate Lucshy, meressen morir pporque se emborrasharon zin mi permizo, cojonesh tienen que teners para azer esoh! ¡COJONESH!-** la pelirroja, acercándose a los insconcientes magos tirados en el piso, con sus espadas alzadas hasta ellos. El gremio entero se imaginó lo peor, pues en su estado, la pelirroja podría llegar a ...

**-¡Erza, que mierda vas a ...?!-**

_PAF!_ se escuchó en el gremio entero.

Como una roca pesada, la Titania había caído sobre Natsu y Gray. uniéndose así, al grupo insconcientes de Fairy Tail. Sus espadas habían caído a cada lado, así que ya no hubo peligro ni extremidades cortadas por la pelirroja.

**-¡DEMONIOS, MI BRAZO!-**

**-¡ME HAS DOBLADO LA ESPALDA, JODER!-**

exclamaron ambos magos con el poco aire que les iba quedando luego de que la pesada armadura de la Titania cayera en sus columnas vertebrales...Gajeel también se estaba ganando un cupo para tal sección ya que, habiéndose burlado de los magos y bebiendo tanto alcohol comenzaba a marearse.

**-Ni modo...esos idiotas no cambian-** dijo Lucy entre suspiros, mientras tumbaba su cabeza en la mesa...

(...)

La medianoche había caído, y con ello, los miembros aún conscientes en el gremio regresaban a sus casas después de un laborioso y acalorado día. Erza aún no recuperaba la consciencia, y luego de que la levantaran del montón de insconcientes para llevarla a su cuarto, aún seguía diciendo incoherencias producto de su borrachera.

**-¡Ranitaaaasddf vuelveeeeg! ¡cuando eshcapazte porr la ventanaa mi mundofg se partioooh!-**

no se sabía si la pelirroja estaba cantando o gritando el amor por su querida ranita en su vaso de naranja con vodka...

-**Vaya...si la gente viera en este estado a Erza, la gran titania...me darían buen dinero, necesito una cámara**- Macao comenzó a buscar por doquier una cámara.

**-Esto sí que le afectó-**

Bisca se había ofrecido voluntariamente para llevarla a su habitación en el respectivo Fairy Hills, ya que ésta estaba cerca del cuarto que ocupaba la peliverde pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la cargaba, Alzack se acercó con pasos algo inseguros.

**-Bisca...¿no quieres que te ayude?-**le propuso el vaquero con algo de pena, al ver que la maga estaba algo complicada con la pesada armadura de la pelirroja,y ésta, con la misma notable timidez y sonrojo asintió sonriente; Entonces ambos se dirigieron a Fairy hills cargando a una muy ebria Erza Scarlet.

**-se sienten las feromonas en el ambiente, ¿eh?-** comentó Cana bebiéndose la supuesta ''última'' botella de alcohol del día.

**-y que lo digas... puede sonar irónico pero un aire romántico surgió luego de la discusión de Lucy y Natsu-**comentó Mirajane terminando de limpiar un par de platos y jarrones sucios para así poder marcharse.

**-Hmmm...bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien en la misión mañana.-**

**-¡pues sí que saldrá bien! porque ahora todos los que la realizarán sienten pena... pero luego de que ocurra ''eso'' yo creo que pena no les dará jamás-** decía Cana con un tono pícaro **-es más, les quedará gustando, jé...-**

**-Ay... Cana tu diciendo esas cosas y poca experiencia tienes...-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-** la pelicastaña le miró con arrogancia, para luego... deprimirse. **-¿Porqué siempre le aciertas...?-**

la maga de cartas se deprimió por su vida solterona, la cual sólo cubría con alcohol y más alcohol. Mirajane le miró con una gotita en su sien ¿quién la entendía?

(...)

Mientras tanto... Natsu y Happy aún yacían tirados, boca abajo e insconcientes en el al menos pudo levantarse y dar unos pasos algo torpes, no...no algo torpes, bastante torpes, al punto de parecer un tipo totalmente borracho.

**-Si que les diste duro Lu-chan, sólo mira al pobre de Gray-** dijo Levy mirándolo con algo de lástima, cruzada de brazos.

**-Ah...que carajoz...donde eztoy... Erza me mandó al purgatorio o que mierda... ?-** decía apenas el golpeado mago, agarrándose de un lo miró con resignación, en ese estado aunque quisiera no podría volver a su casa, por lo que se sintió muy culpable.

**-Ah... lo llevaré a casa-** pausó un poco, echándole una mirada a Happy y a Natsu **-y a esos dos también...-**

**-¿Pero cómo los vas a llevar?**- le preguntó la maga de solid script** -¿no quieres que te ayude?-**

**-no te preocupes Levy, con ayuda de los espíritus puedo llevarlos-** sonrió la maga estelar a su amiga **-Puerta del Toro ábrete ¡Taurus!-**exclamó la chica invocando al espíritu... luego del gran destello de Luz, apareció el espíritu con un gran bostezo.

-**siento llamarte tan tarde Taurus-** se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada. **-Pero en realidad necesitaba tu ayuda-**

**-¡Nunca es demasiado tarde para mi sexy chica!-** decía el pervertido toro aguantándose las ganas de bostezar **-Ajum...aunque en realidad es tarde-**

**-Por eso, mientras menos nos tardemos podrás regresar a dormir-** le sonrió Lucy, pero el espíritu viéndola de frente ya se habrán imaginado en dónde llegó a parar su mirada con lo pervertido que era ... sus ojos se quedaron con dos corazones.

**-Uuy... parece que han crecido-**

**-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-**

-**Nada Lucy-chan...-** le dijo Toro, sin dejar de pensar en que los senos de Lucy, que ya de por sí eran grandes, habían aumentado su tamaño.

La rubia le encomendó al espíritu cargar a los tres insconcientes, Gray iba en un hombro mientras que Natsu y Happy iban en otro; aunque, sin sospecharlo, los problemas comenzaron a aparecer.

**-Que mierda ajuasfs! me siento mareado...-** pronunció Natsu apenas, ya que sentía que estaba siendo cargado y transportado, además, ya que estaba medio insconciente no podía imaginar ni ver que quién lo tenía era el espíritu del toro, por lo que su mente de inmediato se imaginó siendo transportada por uno de sus mayores temores...¡un tren!

**-Ya cállate de una vez pendejo...-** dijo el tambien poco consciente mago de hielo.

**-Ayee...-** dijo Happy apenas levantando una patita.

**-¡No dramatizen, no es como si les hubiera golpeado tan fuerte!-** reclamó Lucy con un berrinche al ver la actuación de los magos digna de un par de locos borrachos.

**-eh...esto...Lucy... de hecho... sí que les diste duro... porque a decir verdad agarraste a Gray y lo lanzaste contra la pared y tambien lo azotaste con el látigo, mientras que a Natsu le hiciste lo mismo pero no sólo le azotaste la espalda como a Gray si no que a él también le azotaste el trase...-**

**-¡No es necesario que me repitas lo que hice Levy!-**

**-Lucy-chan, tengo el presentimiento de que Natsu me va a vomitar-**dijo el espíritu algo asqueado mientras veía como el dragon Slayer se cubría la boca con los cachetes dió un laaargo suspiro, mientras que comenzaba a caminar.

**-entonces será mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes-** sugirió la rubia mientras se ponía una mano en la se despidieron de Levy, Lucy y Tauro emprendieron su llegaron a la casa de Gray... y ésta, en un acto de descuido por parte del mismo tenía las ventanas completamente abiertas. Ambos entoncessimplemente dejaron al pelinegro tapado en su sofá, ya que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. ¡Que irónico! se decía Lucy en su mente.

**-Bueno, ahora iremos a dejar a Natsu y a Happy-** señaló sonriendo. Así,ambos caminaron unos pocos kilómetros más y llegaron a la casa del había olvidado la llave en el gremio o en algun otro lugar puesto que no las llevaba en su ropa, se vieron orzados a que Tauro derribara la puerta.

**-¡aaaagh que mierzda fué ese ruido!- **reclamó Natsu levantando la mirada en un acto de horror, pero enseguida sus náuseas volvieron, así que volvió a bajar la cabeza.

**-uff.. bueno ... sólo ayúdame a dejarlo en su cama-**le dijo Lucy sonriendo, a lo que el espíritu asintió mientras que iba a la supuesta habitación del maga tomaba a Happy y miraba con extrañeza que la casa...estaba limpia...con alguna cosa que otra tirada por aquí y por allá pero al menos estaba bastante más presentable que otras veces que ella había estado allí.

**-¡Ya he cumplido con su orden mi señorita del cuerpo perfecto!-** señaló el pervertido Toro saliendo de la habitación.

**-Ahaha...gracias, ahora puedes volver al mundo de los espíritus, te agradezco mucho la ayuda-**El espíritu del Toro, dándole una última mirada al cuerpo de su dueña, se despidió, regresando así a su mundo.

**-Ah...Ese taurus no cambiará ni un poco, sigue siendo igual de pervertido-** Lucy suspiró, colocándose una mano en el rostro; En el sofá había preparado unas mantas y acomodado unas almohadas para recostar a Happy, quién más que insconciente estaba ya dormido;a pesar de lo que se le había escapado, Lucy no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que era el gatito cuando estaba dormido.

**-Pescado...aye...-** pronunció el exceed, maga lo recostó en la manta, apoyándolo con las almohadas y cubriéndolo, sonrió con ternura

**-Este Happy... je, bueno... no puedo evitar quererlo a pesar de todo-** decía con ternura, mientras que se levantaba luego de darle un par de caricias en la cabeza al exceed.

Una vez hubo cumplido su propósito, se encaminó a la puerta, aunque la verdad como había sido derribada,ésta estaba la levantó e hizo que ésta se quedara parada apoyándose de los lados, de forma bastante improvisada al no tener cómo sujetarla..

**-Natsu...-** susurró antes de abrir la puerta nuevamente e irse... no lo negaba,quería echarle un último vistazo al Dragon slayer, para así observarlo mientras dormía ...digo, para ver como estaba luego del mareo y las náuseas.

Con pasos cautelosos para no despertar a Happy se dirigió a la habitación del chico que estaba menos presentable que el resto de la casa;Toda clase de ropas estaban tiradas por allí, incluso Lucy juró ver unos calzoncillos en el piso,pero para su suerte estaban limpios,o al menos eso creía...Además, al parecer el ojíverde al fin se había dignado a comprar una cama y a tirar la hamaca. Carcajeó por ello y decidió ignorar el resto del desorden para avanzar a un lado de la cama de Natsu... quién dormía, no parecía perturbado , más bien estaba relajado, lo que le hizo tranquilizarse.

Extrañamente, hubo algo en el rostro del chico en esos momentos que hizo que su corazón latiera con gran fuerza al verlo tan...indefenso, tan tranquilo de alguna manera, ya que él siempre estaba siendo terriblemente destructor e hiperactivo... y poder verlo de esa manera... la verdad no era la primera vez que lo observaba en sueños;sin embargo, aquella débil luz de luna que pasaba por el cristal de la pequeña ventana e iluminaba su rostro, hizo que se sintiera...más atraída...hizo que la curiosidad de ver su rostro de cerca le ganara al cansancio que sentía a esas horas...y entonces, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a estirarse un poco, para llegar al rostro de Natsu desde al lado...

No sabía si no le había importado o quizás no lo había notado antes, pero de un momento a otro los labios del chico se tornaron muy provocativos para ella, demasiado, más que otras veces. Era tan lindo, esta era la oportunidad... sí, era la oportunidad para...

**-Natsu...yo...-** decía entre susurros, acercándose al rostro del dragon Slayer, acercándose cada vez más para...

**-¡AGH!-** Se escuchó de la nada, y Lucy notó claramente que el chico había abierto su boca, dejando ver que había apretado los dientes.

**-¡EEEK!**- Avergonzadísima y creyendo que éste despertaría, Lucy se apartó cual serpiente de su lado, levantándose de la cama.

**-Lucy...no...-** murmuraba apenas y estando dormido, la rubia sólo deseaba que en esos momentos la tierra se la tragáse, o si tenía la oportunidad de estar en un estanque de agua cercano, mejor que se la tragaran las aguas que le lanzaría Acuario, ahogarse no le hubiera venido mal en esos momentos o al menos eso pensaba.

En su desesperación, Lucy comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando en dónde esconderse,pensando que el Salamander se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.De pronto, el pelirrosa se dió una vuelta en la cama, quedando así de lado...y extrañamente, comenzó a estirar sus brazos el lado como si...como si buscara algo...

**-Espera-** decía aún sin consciencia, mientras movía sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo en el mismo lado.

**-¿Natsu?-** preguntó Lucy confundida, acercándose cautelosamente en dónde se hayaban los brazos del mago, aunque este ya los había retirado, por lo que Lucy se sentó a su lado sin problema, es más, al comprobar que ya había dejado de moverse y murmurar, decidió acostarse a su lado, para así poder observarlo.

_''Ya debo irme''_ pensaba la Maga estelar, pues ciertamente ya eran más de las dos de la mañana...

**-pero...no, sólo un rato más...-**... quería contemplar aunque sea por unos minutos más el tierno rostro del chico cuando dormía, cosa que no había sido capaz de poder contemplar antes de manera tan detenida.

**-Espera...-** volvió a murmurar de pronto el Salamander aún dormido, provocando que la rubia nuevamente se quedara frígida por el miedo de ser descubierta, y, cuando pensaba en levantarse, sintió algo que quizás necesitaba y anhelaba sentir desde aquella discusión; los cálidos y fuertes brazos del Natsu la apresaron, sí... quién sabe si todo era por algo que le decía su subconsciente, o si lo estaba soñando o no, de todos modos esto a Lucy le dió igual...el sentirlo tan cerca de sí, rodeando su cintura y estando apoyado en sus pechos hizo que se sonrojara demasiado...¿Que creía que hacía? para colmo, parecía ser bastante inquieto... una de sus manos se movía insistentemente por su cuerpo, quedando así en uno de sus senos...¿qué?!

La situación le estaba pareciendo demasiado comprometedora...

**-Natsu, qui-quítate de ahí-** le susurró con gran pena, pero a decir verdad el chico parecía bastante cómodo, sin intenciones de despertar o soltarla.

**-Lu...cy...-** volvió a murmurar; lo que hizo que la maga estelar casi estallara del sonrojo al sentir la respiración junto con los suaves y húmedos labios del chico entre sus senos...su mano en uno de ellos...su otra mano parecía, traviesa y lentamente, seguir recorriendo su físico...

**-no te vayas...-** murmuró bastante bajo, lo que hizo que la rubia se conmocionara...todo esos gestos...todo lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo el chico se sentía muy bien, se sentía cálido y su corazón latía fuerte...Lucy tenía que irse, pero los brazos del muchacho se lo impedían.

**-Perdóname...-** fué lo que susurro el pelirrosa en un tono demasiado bajo, un tono inaudible que la chica sólo interpreto como un murmuro incoherente.

**-Natsu...por favor...suéltame...-** pedía Lucy entre susurros,colocando una mano en el cabello del Dragon Slayer mientras que su otra mano estaba tratando de separar los brazos de él de su propio cuerpo... debía irse, ya que no podía evitar sentirse ...muy excitada al sentir cada suave tacto que el chico provocaba en su pecho, además sus brazos no sólo rodeaban su cintura, estando tan abajo el chico ya estaba... de hecho también tocando parte de sus glúteos, y encima ella traía falda, así que prácticamente estaba tocando también su ropa interior...¿Que tipo de sensación estaba experimentando? lo único que deseaba en esos minutos era quedarse de esa manera...

Aunque, tampoco no podía evitar sentirse un poquito manoseada, pero si era Natsu quién lo hacía... quizás...no, entonces no había problema para ella...

Desde hace poco tiempo que Lucy se había percatado de que sentía más que un ''cariño de amigos'' por Natsu, es más, desde que lo descubrió había querido decírselo, pero no encontraba el momento y mucho menos tenía la valentía, y menos aún con la reintegración de Lissana al gremio, ya que pensaba que ésta gustaba de Natsu y viceversa, por lo que no quería entrometerse en nada, prefería que Natsu fuera realmente feliz con alguien que quisiera, aún si ése alguien no fuese ella sería feliz con el simple hecho de que el Salamander llevara una sonrisa en sus labios...una sonrisa como las que siempre había tenido en los momentos críticos, en los momentos felices...Lucy simplemente amaba con su alma esa esperanzadora sonrisa.

**-Te quiero...-** pronunció entre susurros la maga estelar acariciando el cabello del chico por último.

Un pequeño reloj en la muñequera de ésta indicaban las 2:35 de la mañana, sin duda alguna era demasiado tarde como para volver a casa, y además con el sueño que tenía, y con lo cómoda y cálida que estaba... no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos sin querer.

**-Mi fogoso idiota...-** sonrió, para quedarse dulcemente dormida.

Bueno, espero que no haya sido demasiado largo chicos, jejej aqui resumí dos capitulos que tenia pensado ~.w jeje aquí se vió más NaLu-ecchi(?) *w*

**Gabe Logan:** ¿Gabe de DZ? *33333* que tal! sí, desde hace algun tiempo la publico por aca, y lo hare semanalmente ya que en el foro siento que murió la cosa T_T prometo darle un final definido esta vez, gracias por seguir mi fic 33

_**¡Y gracias a todos tambien! 333333333 -reparte chocolates- !**_

**_¡Saludos! nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!_**


End file.
